


Stop Trying To Kill Our Baby

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Parent arguments, Transformer Sparklings, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave and Airachnid can't decide on how to raise their son- enter everyone's favourite "sparkling expert" Knockout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Trying To Kill Our Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: http://nitrostation.tumblr.com/post/128891202367/i-like-your-soundair-stuff-so-can-you-write-one

The reason why Knockout hardly ever left the med-bay was to remain a constant mystery to most bots, though there were several theories of gruesome secret projects involving dead drone sparks and Dark Energon floating around. But like most supposed mysteries, the truth was far less exciting.

“I don’t _care_ what that damn Sires Weekly issue says, Soundwave, I am not putting my baby in that death trap you call a crib!”

Yes, there was a reason why he didn’t like leaving it. Because only the med-bay walls were thick enough to block out the constant arguments that made up the fabric of Decepticon community.

He couldn’t even stroll the other way and leave someone else to sort it out, not when they were blocking the nearest entrance to the bay. 

“Do I even want to know what’s going on here?” he asked, interrupting the stand-off between Airachnid and Soundwave, the latter’s tentacles cradling a bundle of webbing to his chest. A pair of tiny blades poked out over the gap made for the sparkling’s face, hiding his sleeping expression from his parent’s anger.

“We need your _expertise_ , Knockout,” Airachnid informed him, jabbing a back leg in her sparkmate’s direction. “Soundwave thinks we should be feeding our six vorn old sparkling _solid_ energon. Not only that, he thinks a _crib_ would be safer than my webbing!”

The metal grips on the end of one tentacle snapped open and closed in her direction, but the spy remained silent as he gently rocked the sparkling back and forth.

Knockout knew the damn thing would be nothing but trouble as soon as he pulled it out of the spider’s chestplates. "Airachnid, do I look like some kind of walking nursery to you?” he groaned, raising a servo to rub at the ache starting bud in his helm when a leg shot out to grab it, holding it suspended in the air as Airachnid leaned in close.

“You’ll be a walking _husk_ if you don’t sort this out, Knockout,” she hissed, almost spitting venom right in his faceplate. With his free servo he cautiously wiped the metal anyway, just to be sure he wouldn’t wake up with burn scars.

“Alright, alright, for Primus sake,” he said with rolling optics as he pulled his other servo out of her grip, rubbing the wrist where her talons had pressed in. He moved in between the two bots, right in front of the med-bay door. The temptation to run for its safety made him almost forget Airachnid’s warning. The only bot stupid enough to dismiss one of those was Breakdown. And maybe Starscream on a bad day.

“Soundwave, in what reality do you think putting solid energon down a throat barely wider than your digit is a good idea?” Knockout asked, watching the spy produce a datapad from his subspace. He flicked it on to a page of text, then offered it out to Knockout.

“…Soundwave, this says feed solids at six _teen_ vorns.” Knockout pointed to where a printing error made the 1 as small as a footnote, but still visible. Soundwave glanced again at the pad, snatching it back, pressing it close to his faceplate while Airachnid let smugness roam free on her faceplate.

“As for the crib…” Knockout sighed, pained that he even had to go through this. “They’re literally built to hold sparklings, Airachnid, what could they possibly have done to offend you?”

Her smug smirk faltered and morphed into a frown as she crossed her servos over. “Because there’s nothing wrong with my web hammocks,” she claimed, holding her helm up high with a glancing glare at Soundwave. “Nightfall likes them. He won’t want to sleep in anything else.”

Knockout raised an eyeridge, running over everything he learned about sparklings in his Academy years. “Well, if that’s the case, he might have unnatural sleep cycles, or develop a dependence to you beyond sparkling age… and that can go on to affect a whole sort of other things-” As he listed off the problems, Airachnid’s superior air fizzled out and horror flooded her features.

“Not my baby!” she cried, marching over to Soundwave and somehow snatching Nightfall out of the tangle of his tentacles. The sparkling slowly awakened against his carrier’s chestplates, yawning and stuffing one of his claws in his mouth. It might have been cute if they didn’t look sharp enough to slice steel.

“How could you have not known about all this, Soundwave? This whole time you’ve been letting me wrap him up and ruin his future! It’s just as well you’re handsome else I would have left _long ago_ -” The rant faded into the distant corridors as Airachnid scuttled away, Soundwave trailing behind her.

Knockout could have collapsed from the relief flooding him, and he slammed the med-bay doors closed before anything else could come in and ruin his day.

“Well it’s about damn time you showed up, Knockout!” Starscream scolded from one of the surgical berths. 

Make that a day ruined twice over.


End file.
